


Trying Out Roleplay

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, First time roleplay, Fluff and Smut, Nurse and Patient, Roleplay, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: Kurt encourages Diane to purchase something for his entertainment, although in the end they both get enjoyment out of it.





	Trying Out Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Updated version  
> More of my smut, do enjoy.  
> Disclaimer= I own nothing

Being nervous was unusual for Diane Lockhart, she constantly felt confident with the person she became, she was the type of woman who could stand in a courtroom full of people without hesitation and talk about practically anything, never once getting that sickly feeling at the pit of her stomach. However today was a different story, after picking up an outfit her husband had suggested for her, she felt embarrassed stepping foot in such a store hoping to be unrecognised, doing what she needed and being quick about it, she purchased said outfit then jumped into her car driving home.

 

Arriving at their city apartment she noticed it being in total darkness, clearly he wasn't home yet, to which she was expecting but grateful considering what she had purchased. Collecting her belongings from her car she entered their home, heading straight for the bedroom firstly, she needed to try the outfit on, wanting to see what it would look like fitted on her slender frame. Hanging the outfit on a hook by their shared closet, she removed the protective plastic, tossing it carelessly to the floor her eyes fixated along the reflected garments.

“Oh good lord.” Diane mumbled to herself. Frowning slightly, her hands moving to the buttons of her light pink satin blouse, she began to disrobe her eyes still focused on the outfit as she did.

 

Putting on the squeaking tight material, she zipped on the short figure hugging dress, attempting to pull it out of shape to cover more of her revealing pale flesh, she finished the outfit with a pair of red stilettos, holding on to the hat as she currently wasn't ready to put it on. She slowly glanced at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror just inside their closet, Diane's eyes widened, sighing heavily as her eyes roamed her form, she cringed slightly, peering back to her hands she moved to fit the cap onto her head.

“Okay, I look completely ridiculous.” Diane concluded, nerves setting into her body as to what Kurt would think of the outfit he had requested she wear especially for him.

They had both wanted to spice things up, not that their marriage had become boring or lifeless it seemed Kurt had something on his mind. He wanted her to imitate for him and at the time Diane thought it could be fun, well that was until he called upon the idea over three months later, instead of him picking up what he wanted her to wear, he asked her to do it, and being Chicago's best female lawyer along with owning Chicago's top law firm she became afraid of people identifying her, and the revelation that Diane Lockhart goes into erotic clothing and sexual aid stores would be too much humiliation for her to handle.

 

Hearing the front door close she figured her husband had arrived home, freaking out she quickly grasped a robe from a close by hanger, throwing it over her and securing it to her waist. She tore off the cap from her head, throwing it in the closet, she rotated on her heal stalking to the door, gasping when her husband was on the other side of it.

“Hey.” Kurt greeted a slight smile showing under his thick lush moustache.

“Hi.” Diane leaned towards him kissing his cheek, Kurt soon noticed her expression to be flustered.

“What's up?” He asked glancing over her into their room, seeing her clothes sprawled over the carpeted floor along with a large cellophane bag. Instantly his eyebrows knitting together out of confusion, it wasn't like her to leave their room untidy like that.

“Nothing, I was just changing.” Kurt nodded, not really believing her response, grasping hold of her hips then forcing her to walk backwards into their room, she soon realised his eyes staring over her shoulder.

“Oh yes, I'll tidy that up.” But before she could move Kurt's hands squeezed gently into her hips.

“You bought something new, aren't you going to show me?” Kurt enquired his hazel eyes sparkling with desire for the woman in his arms, Diane rolled her eyes hanging her head forwards swallowing hard as her hands went to the sash of her robe, slowly tugging it undone she lifted her head looking back at Kurt. Opening up the robe for him watching as his eyes took her in, his eyebrows twitching, his lips pouting.

“Jesus Christ.” Kurt muttered, his hands moving from her hips to the collars of her robe, slipping it down her arms, her robe soon found its way to the floor.

“So nurse Lockhart, I think I'm ready for my physical.” Diane chuckled, observing as his breathing sped up rapidly, appearing to be aroused by his wife standing in a Lycra and rubber white and red nurse outfit. The dress far too short, revealing the red lace tops of her stockings, not that Kurt was complaining seeing her like this was just for his benefit and he adored it. Kurt's teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he drunk her in.

“Okay Mr. McVeigh I want you to undress and lye down on the bed.” Diane demanded him in her rather authoritative voice. Picking up her robe she rotated on her feet, walking by the closet she hooked her robe up. Picking her up her cap putting it back on her head, she glanced back over to Kurt who was already in the process of removing his jeans.

“Need any help?” Diane asked, standing by the bed, her hands on her hips along with her dominant stance.

“Yes please, nurse.” Kurt replied flirtatiously maintaining his character as patient. Diane stalked over to him, getting on her knees in front of him she started pulling his jeans down his strong legs, Kurt sat on the bed allowing Diane to remove his jeans, dropping them next to her. She stood taking his face in her palms, her soft lips teasing his by brushing against his lips but not yet giving in to kissing him.

“I think I best check your temperature orally first.” Diane mumbled against his lips longing for his kisses. Capturing his lips delivering a deep and rough kiss, both being feisty with each other their kiss turned into a wet tongue duelling passion. Diane soon retreated, pulling away after so long, she licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her husbands luscious mouth.

“Mr. McVeigh you need to relax, lye back this isn't going to hurt,” Kurt did as requested laying in the middle of the bed, she glanced upon his body smirking.“Much.” She finished. 

Climbing upon the bed she knelt next to him, her hand resting on his thigh as her fingertips began caressing the inside of it, edging ever so close to his boxer shorts. Her lips hovering above his chest breathing forcefully onto his flesh, the sensation of her heated breathing adding towards his arousal, he could feel himself begin to harden under her effortless touches. Inclining her head further on his chest she began to set a series of open mouth wet kisses along his flesh, heading straight towards his right nipple. Arriving at her destination, she  started with a gentle pecks, brushing her skilled wet tongue over it enough until it hardened within her control. Shifting she focused her attentions on his other nipple, sucking with enough pressure for it to harden within her hot moist mouth.

“God.” Kurt moaned, threading his fingers threw her blonde locks. He relished in the feeling of her hand moving up on his thigh, stroking over him over the top of his plaid boxers, before pressing her fingertips to the waistband, she slowly slid her hand underneath to grasp his hard cock. Maintaing her wet kisses over his greying hairy chest, using her teeth to nip sexily over his skin. Focussing her attentions on another part of his body, her hand moving over him steadily, feeling him hardening even more in her hand, elevating her head to gage his reactions, Diane beamed at the look of pure pleasure etched across his face.

“How are you doing Mr. McVeigh?” Diane asked squeezing the base of his cock gently, hearing him groan.

“What do you think nurse?” Kurt asked, moving his hips along with her hand.

“I think you're in the peak of health, although I'm going to need you to show it first.” Diane removed her hand from inside his boxers, sitting up in order to remove his underwear.

“Thank you very much nurse Lockhart.” Kurt praised her, his voice low, flirtatious and seductive.

Sitting up, he grasped her waist tightly, he swiftly swung her onto her back. Reaching under the plastic skirt, he roughly removed her moist panties, flinging them carelessly over his shoulder. Shifting into position, he elevated her right leg above her head, pulling her thigh to his chest with Diane resting her calf on his shoulder, nestling his hips between her thighs, his hard shaft brushing along her wet centre, dipping naughtily against her but not quite entering her. Kurt used himself to tease her, Diane's chest flexing upwards as her breathing altered in the perfect way to signal how horny she currently was.

 

“You've done your job, now you need payment.” Kurt whispered, his face pushed into her neck and kissing along her sensitive skin.  Diane chuckled pressing the heal of her stiletto into his shoulder blade; a silent request for him to hurry along with her 'payment'. Hissing in retaliation he caught on, grasping his cock he moved himself sexily along her wet hardening clit, then over her labia, spreading her moisture over himself he slowly pushed his cock inside her.

“Oh yes.” Diane groaned out, her hands clenching onto his hips tightly, attempting to pull him into action. Smirking, Kurt had one hand pressed onto her outer thigh, pushing it further against his chest, his other hand resting on her hip he began his movements, them steady and deep, focussing on her pleasure he thrusts were more precise and accurate in her body, he wanted her orgasm more than he wanted to cum himself.

“Yes Kurt that's it.” Diane encouraged, her hand leaving his hip to clench behind his neck roughly, his kisses turning into nips.

Minutes rapidly passed by, her skin moist with sweat, her body hotter with every thrust he gave her. Oh god, what he was doing to her felt more than incredible.  His knowledge of her body, her responses and how to get her there, was definitely taken to the next level of pleasure. Her moans causing her mouth to dry, her voice to become hoarse usually she liked him to go faster than he currently was, he was taking his time wanting her orgasm to be intense and full-bodied.

“You close?” Kurt whispered into her ear, kissing her lobe.

“Yes.” Diane replied directly, she was close she could feel the tingling begin on the bottoms of her feet creeping up the insides of her legs, her climax rapidly approaching her. Closing her eyes tightly, her right arm reaching towards the edge of the bed she clenched at their bedsheets, his thrusts continuing until she was surrounded, her leg pulling him further into her as her body quivered and shook in his arms.

“Ah god!” Diane roared out as her orgasm cursing through-out her entire body, her orgasm was powerful and fierce, leaving her breathless, her heart rioting in her chest. After a beat her body layed limp on the bed. After she had calmed down, she moved her hips for him a signal she was ready for him to finish. Kurt caught on, his thrusts hard pounds into her, now in it for himself. Resting his forehead on her moist collarbone, his hips pushing into her roughly.

“Jesus!” Kurt groaned as he came deep inside her, he jerked his body until he was spent, stopping his hips. Now his breathing was completely out of control, he rested his body against hers, however after a few minutes, Diane's hips ached more from the possition they were in.

“Kurt, can you let my leg down?” Diane asked quietly.

“Yeah sorry.” Kurt withdrew from her, letting her leg go he rolled from her. Diane sat up, taking off her shoes she dropped them loudly on the floor, she flopped back onto their bed, pretty exhausted from their activities.

“I guess you liked the outfit you chose for me?” Diane quizzed, her voice low pitched, she smiled at him.

“Oh yes.” Kurt chuckled.

“More role playing then?” Diane asked, resting her body along his, her hand on his chest playing with his chest hair.

“Yes, nurse Lockhart is the beginning, maybe we could try officer Lockhart too?” Diane sniggered, rolling her eyes but also thinking about his suggestion, her husband in handcuffs could be a possible branch to explore.

 

 


End file.
